


The Last Day

by buckles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final afternoon at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

It rains on the last day at Skyhold. Grey samite rolls on towards the east; the sun weakly glowing through the gloom, low in the sky. Night is coming, and everything is quiet. The very last day. The Inquisition is over. Leliana has gone to Val Royeaux, along with Vivienne. Dorian back in Tevinter, Cassandra to the Seekers... 

Adaar stares off into the rain, leaning on the side the entryway to the Great Hall. For a minute -- a long minute -- a pang of loneliness strikes. The Valo-Kas were a good _vashoth_ band to travel with, but only Shokrakar would be considered anywhere near a _friend_. She thinks about going back to them. Leaving Skyhold to the ages again. It remained a long, long time ago, and it would remain here long after she might leave.

But no, this is home. 

_Home_ , Adaar thinks. _Home_.

When you're _vashoth_ , "home" is a luxury. Always on the run. Always looking over your shoulder. Never still. Never belonging, never like everyone else. Adaar hmms to herself. _Home_. _In Skyhold_. As ...homes go, a qunari couldn't have done better this side of the Waking Sea. But it feels strange, staying in one place. An unfamiliar feeling.

"Oi." 

Adaar turns back to the hall. _Sera_. Adaar looks back at her goofy grin and her heart aches for a moment. And Sera... it never felt strange when Adaar was with Sera. Even though they were -- quite literally -- the oddest couple in Skyhold, everything felt ... _right_. Everything made sense; everything was comfortable. Everything _mattered_.

Adaar stretches a hand towards Sera. And she takes it, like she did back at the Winter Palace, but instead Adaar draws her closer. Side by side; Sera's strong arm around Adaar's back. Fingertips intertwined: slender elven fingers against qunari calluses.

Home.

And Sera looks up at her: a mixture of coyness and joy, joy that seems to ever permeate her being since Adaar laid eyes on her. _Sera_ , Adaar thinks. Sera, unaware that she seemed to step a little lighter on the road back to Skyhold that first night in Val Royeaux. Sera, happy to be able to get her hands dirty and help. Sera, terrified of the Fade and the demons and Coryphenus, but one look to Adaar, and she feels warm and safe. Sera, hating being vulnerable, hating not being the right elf, never belonging, never like everyone else. But not with Adaar. Never with Adaar. 

It feels good. Like it always could.

And they look out to the rain and the clouds and the Frostbacks, and the rain begins to peter out. Adaar looks to Sera, still smiling, contented and warm, and without a word, they walk out into the courtyard together, hand in hand.


End file.
